Make this go on forever
by Pookyilicous
Summary: Songfic for FFVII kinda AU during AC but not really.. Random one-shot... : PLEASE R & R Thanks Xxx


_**Song by Snow Patrol - Make this go on forever and charater owned by Sqaure Enix**_

_**Been at University for a week now, already got a mini-libary of books and an assessment to do by the 4th March haha should be fun**_

_**Valentine's Day was brilliant :D so Happy Valentine's Day, even though it's a little late :)  
**_

_**University tomorrow and I'm still up at midnight haha not good but :) There's always Coffee**_

**[Italics are memories]**_**  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Thanks to Hunter142  
for being my Beta on this one,**_

_**He's written this really awesome Chapter on Devil May Cry and no one has really reviewed it. If you have any DMC friends. Then please pass on this link to them. .net/s/5661485/1/Dante_Vs_Vergil**_

_**much appreciated :)**_

_**Please Enjoy**_

* * *

**_Make this go on forever!_**

**Please don't let this turn into something it's not  
I can only give you everything I've got  
I can't be as sorry as you think I should  
But I still love you more than anyone else could  
**

As he watched the sky that night, he thought of all the troubles in his short life. All the fighting, all the death, he realised that it was all just a waste of time. He'd given it his all and his all wasn't enough. He'd failed everyone, again. He wanted another chance. Cloud wanted to be able to love the world again and to be loved by his friends.

Sephiroth ruined all that, his mind was not his own. His body did things he did not want to do. He was a puppet and he could never escape that fate. He was not someone he was something, not human nor monster, somewhere stuck in between.

**All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight  
Is it could take my whole damn life to make this right  
This splintered mast I'm holding on won't save me long  
Because I know fine well that what I did was wrong  
**

He watched as the ground fell away and he saw the single black wing that made it possible. _How did I get in this mess_. What had he done wrong, to deserve all this fear and pain.

If he could cry he would, seeing the masume slash skilfully at his friends. Tifa... NOOOOO, not Tifa, too late. The sword sliced at her easily and she crumpled to the ground. The masume suddenly came to his face. Cloud felt pain, Sephiroth was trying to push Cloud's mind away again. But Cloud put up a fight. He would not back down, for Tifa's sake. His stamina slips though as he continues to fight Sephiroth.

**The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
The First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything  
The weight of water, the way you taught me to look past everything I had ever learned  
The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love  
**

_He walked out into the sunshine, the rays warming his face and chest. Tifa stood by the railing and while she looked out onto the garden, he snuck up behind her. Wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders, he whispered into her ear. "you're Beautiful" their lips touched and it was like fire running down his soul, he felt her wholly then . she'd taught him so much, how to love, how to be a leader, to be a father to Marlene and Denzel. Most importantly she'd taught him how to love her and let him love her._

**We have got through so much worse than this before  
What's so different this time that you can't ignore  
You say it is much more than just my last mistake  
And we should spend some time apart for both our sakes  
**

_When he had eventually told Barret and the other's about the visions of Sephiroth they had gone spare. Throwing Cloud out and told him not to come back, against the protests of a screaming Tifa. That's when it happened, that's when Sephiroth won. My last mistake, but my last action was to make Sephiroth leave before he killed them. While I still had some control. Before I'd let him take over completely._

**The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
The First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything  
The weight of water, the way you taught me to look past everything I had ever learned  
The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love  
**

Sephiroth will pay he will die! I won't let him kill anymore of my friends. "No more fighting Cloud" Sephiroth spoke. Surprised at how much control Cloud actually had over this vessel. "Share with me you secrets Cloud, who do you cherish most. Let me have the pleasure of taking them away from you"

**And I don't know where to look  
My words just break and melt  
Please just save me from this darkness**

_Tifa! Help me he's winning_. "Oh her!" Sephiroth turned to the woman lying on the ground at his feet, "you cherish this most," kicking her side, he hissed "You still have some fight left, Strife." He cackled while he lifted Tifa's thin frame off the ground "You won't beat me Cloud." Cloud gave one final assault on Sephiroth and at last he broke through. Cloud sat there, cradling the only woman that had loved him. "Please Tifa wake up. Please wake up!"

**And I don't know where to look  
My words just break and melt  
Please just save me from this darkness**

His scream, heard for miles before he has passed out from exhaustion and pain. When he awoke, he was in his room. The sun was rising in the sky and he sat up in bed "Tifa..." his voice cracked. Tears made their way down his cheeks, his heart aching to see her face one last time. He was scared to believe that it had all been a dream, a nightmare.

* * *

_**Please review, I really wasn't sure about this even after getting Hunter142 to read it. I trust him but there seemed to be something missing.**_

_**Be honest :)**_

_**Was it good? Is there anything I need to change?  
**_


End file.
